Something In Common Can Go a Long Way
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: If you love Izzy. Joe,Ken and Davis/Daisuke then this fic is a must! Izzy's friend and her best friend from Canada are coming to Japan through there school. There is some fluff and Kensuke in this so don't flame! again if you like Izzy and Joe read this
1. Sleep over!

Something In Common Can Go a Long Way  
  
Izzy furiously typed on his computer laughing to himself in enjoyment as he talked to his best friend online. They had known each other for two years already and her school was doing an exchange program, and Ruby and her friend Draco were coming out to Japan for two months. It just so happened that Draco was staying with Ken. Izzy was so excited to meet Ruby and her friend that he could hardly hold it in. He giggled again. Joe sat up straight on Izzy's bed, pushed his glasses up on his nose and sighed. He ran his hands through his shiny blue hair then swung his legs around, and put them on the floor.  
  
"So," he said quietly,"what are you so happy about?" Izzy turned to face his best friend.  
  
"Well, I'm talking to Ruby, the girl I was talking about last week, remember? The one that's coming out here?" Joe nodded his head and gestured for him to continue. "Well, I was just talking to her, and I told her all about you, and she seems really interested in meeting you. I've never seen a picture of her, but her personality is a lot like your's. Well anyways, the moral of the story is that she's coming out next week!"  
  
  
~  
  
  
Ken laid awake in his bedroom and thought about the girl that was coming to stay with him. He wondered if he should've let Izzy talk him into this exchange student thing. Oh well, it was too late now. He got up and brushed his long hair. He glanced at his watch. It was 9:00. He usually went to bed at 10:00, but he felt really tired. He opened the door to his room and called down the hall to his mom.  
  
"Hey, Mom, I'm going to bed now, so talk to you tomorrow, kay?"  
  
"OK," his mother called back. "Good night, sweetie." Ken smilled and shut the door. He looked at Wormmon, who was already asleep on his bed. Ken put on his pajamas, and slipped into bed. He sighed and went to sleep, his mind still on the girl. He was worried that he wasn't going to like her, or she wasn't going to like him. I mean, what if she doesn't agree with Daisuke and I, he thought? He reminded himself again that it was too late to back out now. He stopped thinking about it as dreams started to fill his head.  
  
~  
  
"Oh ya, well take this!" Joe yelled as he slammed the pillow down on Izzy's head. Laughing, Izzy hit Joe with his worst yet knocking Joe's glasses off. Laughing as well, Joe put his glasses on the night stand. The two boys continued to bombard each other with their pillows until Izzy's mother came in with snacks.  
  
"I brought you some PB and J for you two,'' she said with a happy smile. Izzy smacked his hand on his head and said a muffled thanks. Joe took one of the sandwiches with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Izumi!" He took a bite of his sandwich and threw his pillow at Izzy. It hit Izzy in the head. Joe laughed through the food in his mouth trying his best to keep his mouth closed. Izzy grabbed one of the sandwiches as well.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" He said as he shoved it into his mouth. Joe slumped onto the ground and onto his back as he took another bite of his sandwich thinking, my dad would kill me if he knew i was eating on my back like this. Joe rolled over onto his stomach hearing his dad say, you know you could choke doing that. Izzy's mom shut the door. Izzy grabbed Joe's hand.  
  
"1,2,3,4, I declare a thumb war! Joe laughed and played along. He loved being with Izzy. Being the youngest in his family, Joe had never had any younger siblings and he felt like Izzy was it. Joe was 17 now and Izzy was 15 and ever since they got back from the Digiworld thay had been and were inseparable. Later on that night Izzy had talked Joe into watching his favourite show, which just so happened to be the X-Files. Every twenty seconds or so, Joe would bury his head into Izzy's sleeve. Izzy just laughed.   
  
"Come on, Joe, you're seventeen and you're still scared of the X-Files?"  
  
"You don't understand, Izzy," Joe said, "that could happen, you know! And I'd rather not watch it when or if I ever get to see that! Is it over yet?"   
  
"Yeah," Izzy replied, "it's over."  
  
Joe looked up from his hiding spot in Izzy's sleeve, took one look at the screen, and gagged, before burying his head in the sleeve again.  
  
"Izzy, you liar!" Joe exclaimed.   
  
Izzy laughed and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. The show ended and Izzy yawned and looked over at Joe who was fast asleep on his arm. It was then that Izzy noticed that his sleeve was soaking wet in drool.  
  
"Aw, Joe-san!"   
  
He pushed Joe softly to the side, leaning him against the couch. He got up and changed into his pj's and went back into the living room. He walked up to Joe slowly.  
  
"Hey, Joe," he said quietly.  
  
Joe's eyes fluttered open and he looked around.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I must have dozed off."  
  
"No problem," Izzy said, "but it's time for you to go."  
  
Joe sat up.  
  
"But I thought we were having a sleep over."  
  
Izzy decided to play yet another trick on him.  
  
"We did," he said.  
  
"What?" Joe asked. "What do you mean, we did?"  
  
Izzy stepped closer.  
  
"It's morning, silly. We fell asleep on the floor last night."  
  
Joe looked rather confused.  
  
"We did?"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Joe looked down and thought.  
  
"No, I don't. It feels as though I didn't sleep a wink. What time did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Actually," Izzy stated, "about...." he looked at his watch, "about forty seconds ago. Forty-one, forty-two...you get the idea! Geez, Joe, you are so gullible!"  
  
Izzy shook his head with a laugh and walked into his room. Joe rolled his eyes and got up and walked into Izzy's room as well.  
  
""I wonder what Draco's like," Izzy said, as he turned out the lights. I hope Ken likes her. I feel bad about pretty much forcing him to do this. Oh, well, he'll probably like her anyway. If she's Ruby's friend she'll probably be a little like Ruby and I know Ken will like Ruby. It'll be good for him to be with somebody other than Daisuke for once, anyway. But who am I to talk?" Izzy looked suggestively at Joe. "I wonder if Draco's pretty?" Izzy said laying down in his bed beside Joe.  
  
"You know, Izzy," Joe interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, Joe?"  
  
"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but shut up! It's 3:00 in the morning! Geez, you must talk in your sleep, too!"  
  
Izzy smiled and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, well, that's it for Chapter 1. The other chp will be bigger but it's getting late so, yeah, please review my fic and I will have the next chp up very soon for all who are waiting for it. Thx. Bye for now. DRACO  



	2. "Talk about your separatet at birth!"

Something in Common can go a Long Way - Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own this show. If i did do you think I would be writing this!?!  
Sorry it took so long but here it is!!! I hope you like it! and make sure you write a review! thx and don't forget Moumantai! ^_^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A few days later they were all at the airport waiting to pick up Ruby and Draco. Their flight was running a little late so Izzy, Joe, Ken and Daisuke were sitting on the chairs near the terminal.  
  
Daisuke played with a loose strand of Ken's hair with one hand and held Ken's in the other. Ken had his head leaning on Daisuke's shoulder.  
Izzy was on his lap top and Joe was watching. A tired-sounding lady came on to announce that the flight they were waiting for had just arrived.  
Ken took a deep breath.  
  
"You nervous Ken-chan?" Daisuke asked. Ken nodded. Daisuke squeezed Ken's hand. "Don't worry, she'll love you! I do!" Daisuke kissed Ken on the cheek. Ken smiled and looked at the people starting to come out of the gate.  
  
Izzy managed to pry his eye's away from his computer and looked for two more younger-looking faces. Then Izzy saw a girl about his age come out of the walk way. She looked a little worse for wear and she was very pale. Apparently she didn't take well to flying too well, at least not from what the group could tell anyway.  
  
She had scruffy hair and glasses too big for her petite face. Her big blue eyes sparkled from behind her glasses despite the discomfort of flying. She had a tight blue shirt on with a Winnie the Pooh logo on it and baggy skateboarder pants with sneakers. She also had gloves on, the kind of gloves you wear on long bike riding trips. They were fingerless and did up with Velcro. She brushed a loose strand of shoulder length light blue hair out of her eyes.  
  
She looked around and spotted what she thought must be the group. There were more people and then another girl came out, But she was walking slowly because she was typing on her lap top, the same lap top that Izzy had on his lap right at that moment, but green instead of orange. Then she stopped altogether, lost in her computer. Ruby rolled her eyes.  
  
"DRACO!" she snapped "You're holding up the other people! And would you hurry up already!" Draco looked up from her lap top with a rather annoyed expression on her face. Izzy couldn't stop staring at her and was blown away by how Draco replied.  
  
"JUST A NANO!" She turned back to her computer. She had bright orange hair a little darker then Izzy's but not by much. She had big green eye's that sparkled. She also had biking gloves on fingerless with Velcro, but her's were a yellow-orange color. She wore a tight black T-shirt that showed off her slim figure and she too had skateboarder pants on. She had skateboarder shoes as well. Her pants were an orange color that matched the gloves and the shoes were yellow. She laughed an ungraceful laugh as she read a joke off of her computer. She closed up the computer and looked around. She, too, flicked a piece of shoulder length hair out of her eyes. She made her way over to Ruby who was already starting to feel better. Together they walked over to were the boys were standing to introduce themselves. Izzy walked up to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Izzy!" he said with a big smile. Ruby got all excited and started to jump around in happiness from finally meeting her friend after so long. She lunged forward and hugged a very suprised Izzy. Izzy got the hint and hugged back. Draco had made her way over to where Ken and Daisuke were.  
  
"Hi!" she said as she made her way to them but before she could actually get to them she stubbed her toe on a briefcase, stumbled, and finally fell flat on her face. Her head snapped up.  
  
"What just happened there?" she asked trying to figure out what did just happen. Ruby rolled her eyes at Draco yet again.  
  
"Way ta make a first impression!" Ruby said through her teeth.   
Draco propped her head up with her hand and elbow and swung her leg hitting Ruby on the foot. It caused Ruby to lose her balance and fall on the ground landing right on top of her, but Draco went into a fit of laughter as Ruby just stared at the ground trying to collect her thoughts. Ruby turned to Draco who was still laughing and tackled her right there in the middle of the airport floor.  
  
Izzy, Joe, Daisuke and Ken held in their laughter as Ruby and Draco rolled around on the floor in front of them. Both Draco and Ruby were laughing hysterically now and couldn't do anything but laugh. They took some deep breaths and Ruby got up adding,  
  
"We should probably get off this floor. It's probably not very clean." Draco shook her head.  
  
"Not necessarily! These floors are probably very sanitary. They have lots of policies for airports and I know one of them is to keep it very sanitary so as to prevent the spread of diseases and other harmful things." Ruby put her finger up in a matter of fact pose.  
  
"Ya, but still, somebody could have stepped in gum!"  
Izzy and Joe looked at each other. It was like watching themselves but with girls instead. Ruby and Draco turned to a confused Joe and Izzy. Both girls jumped back in astonishment. It was like looking at themselves in the mirror but with guys instead. Ruby pushed her glasses up on to the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Wow!" she said. Draco looked at Izzy, then at his computer, then back to Izzy.  
  
"Dude! Prodigious!" Draco said in awe. They were so alike!  
  
"Ya," Ruby added. "Talk about your separated at birth." Izzy stepped forward.  
  
"Did you just say prodigious?" Draco looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just thought i was the only one that said that."  
  
"Ya, so did I," Joe mumbled. That earned a little shove from Izzy. Draco pried her eyes away from Izzy. She looked to Daisuke and Ken.  
  
"Hi!" she said. "I'm Draco. Which one of you is Ken?"  
Daisuke looked to Ken and nudged him.  
  
"That's you, Hon." Daisuke turned to Draco  
  
"This is Ken. He's just a little shy sometimes." Ken snapped out of it and took a tentative step forward. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm Ken. It's nice to meet you, Draco." He bowed to her. She lit up.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Ken!" She turned, smiling at Daisuke and then back to Ken, excited to meet more people. "And this is?" she asked, pointing to Daisuke.  
  
"Oh." Ken said sheepishly. "This is my... boyfriend, Daisuke." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Hi!" he said as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Ken held his breath fearing the worst but was startled to hear,  
  
"Aw, that's so kawaii!" How long have you guys been together? And how come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend in that letter you sent me? Jees, people never tell me these things!" She then went into a conversation with herself.  
  
Ruby leaned over to Ken and Daisuke.  
  
"Don't worry, she does this all the time."  
  
Draco suddenly stopped talking and glanced over at Izzy again. "He is so cute!" she thought. She turned to Ken and Daisuke.  
  
"Um... Ken... I know this is kinda rude, but do you have internet access? Cause I got to be online at least 20 minutes a day or I will go crazy! I mean, I have my lap top but that's just not enough! You know?"  
  
Izzy's mouth was wide open now. Joe gave him a little poke but stopped when he saw Ruby glance at him.  
  
Daisuke started to laugh. "Can you say Izumy or what!"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Well," Joe stated. " I'm starving! How about you girls?" Ruby nodded. Draco added,  
  
"Famished! I could really go for some sushi right now and I don't think it's going to be very hard to find a place that makes sushi around here! So what do you say to that boys?" Draco and Ruby looked to them questionably. They all agreed and made their way out of the airport.  
  
~  
  
"So Izzy, do you live far from here?" Ruby asked as they made their way to a little place where Ken ate sometimes. Ruby listened but there was no response. "Izzy?" They all looked around to see why Izzy didn't say anything but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Draco, where's Izzy?" There was no response.   
  
"Wait a minute where's Draco?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Joe looked around. Way down the street there was a sign that said Computer Store on it and two people were looking into the window.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Joe said. The group turned to see the sign. Joe and Ruby both shook their head. "That's just like Izzy!" Joe stated.  
  
"That's just like Draco!" Ruby said. Ruby and Joe turned to each other.  
  
"That was weird!" Ruby stated. Both Joe and Ruby said that at the same time. They shook it off and started back toward the computer store where they found Izzy and Draco drooling over the newest and fastest computer on the market.  
  
"Oh man!" Draco oozed. "Think of what a person could do with a modem like that!"  
  
"Oh, ya." Izzy said in a trance. "You don't have to tell me twice. Hell I'd settle for half of that baby!" All Draco could manage in response to that was a muffled  
  
"Humanaa...."  
Joe and Ruby rolled there eye's. Joe grabbed Izzy's shirt and yanked on it.  
  
"Come on Izzy were all hungry and I thought you were too!" Ruby did the same for Draco.  
  
"No!" Draco called "You don't under stand this is like the holy grail of all computers!" Draco and Izzy's fingers were screeching across the glass as they were reluctantly dragged away from there mechanical God. Izzy ripped out of Joe's grasp and tried to go inside the store.  
  
"Izzy!IZZY!" Joe yelled. When there was no response he went up to Izzy bent down just a little and picked him up slumping him over his shoulder. He faced Ruby.  
  
"Now we can go!" He said with a choucle.  
Ruby snickered when she saw the look on Izzy's face. Apparently he did this allot because Izzy propped his head up leaning his elbow on Joe's back and tapped away impatiently with his other hand.  
They got to the little sushi place.  
Joe placed Izzy on the ground. Izzy punched Joe on the arm and walked in the restraint.  
  
"Izzy!" Joe yelled rubbing his arm. "I better not get a browse from that! I would rather not have internal bleeding to day thank you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
OK so that's it for chp 2 of something in common can go a long way. I hoped you liked it!!! ^_^ I no i had fun writing it. So please write a review PLEASE!!!! thx my next chp will be up really soon so keep an eye out for it KK by for now and don't forget to Moumantai!!! 


	3. Who knew eating could be so painful! ^_~

Something in Common can go a Long Way chp 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own this show! DUH!!! If I did do you think I would be writing fan fics? Aaahh... No! 

*Clears throat* Anyway... um, ya, read and make sure you review! Trust me, writers like reviews! So write one! Hope you like it. Moumantai!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken and Daisuke let go of their death grip on each other as they got to their table and sat down on the floor. Daisuke put his arm around Ken. Ken smiled and leaned against his boyfriend. Izzy and Draco immediately took out their laptops and started to type. Izzy leaned closer to Draco but still didn't take his eyes away from his computer. 

"4 gigs?" he asked.

"5, she replied. Izzy nodded

"Thought so," he said with no readable expression in his voice.

"450 ram?" she asked not taking her fingers off the keyboard.

"Yeah," Izzy replied after a few seconds.

"Mmmm," Draco said typing even faster.

Joe and Ruby looked at each other then back to Izzy and Draco.

"What?" Joe said confused.

Draco sighed.

"Simpletons."

"Tell me about it!" Izzy replied. They both looked up from their computers and gave each other a smile but then went right back to typing.

Joe sat up very straight all of the sudden and went bright red. He frantically looked around the room searching for something he could focus on other then Ruby. Ruby just sipped her water and laughed into her cup. She was playing footsie with Joe and laughing at herself for doing it. Ruby wasn't one to do that sort of thing normally but she figured he was too cute to resist. Joe went even redder. He swallowed hard and let his breath out in a little squeak. The squeak caught Draco's attention and she looked up to see Joe looking like one of the shades of lipstick she had in her bag. Draco leaned back in her chair to see if Ruby was, in fact, playing footsie with Joe, but she leaned too far back and with a squawk of surprise fell back with a dull thud. As if that wasn't bad enough she had bumped the table on the way down and her glass of water was now all over her face and chest, soaking her. She reached up and grabbed the glass before it fell onto the ground but her fingers were wet and the glass slipped shattering all over the floor next to her.

Now all of this had happened in less than five seconds and Izzy, being so submersed in his computer, didn't see any of it. Izzy was, on the other hand, snapped out of it when he heard a loud thud and the shattering glass that followed. He quickly looked up from his computer and was face to face with Draco's... feet.

Izzy looked down at a now blushing Draco. He pushed his chair away fast and knelt down.

"Are you OK?" he asked worried.

Draco closed her eyes and rolled over forgetting about the broken glass. She put her hand on a big shard. It sliced into her hand and finger. Draco let out a shriek of pain and pulled her hand to her chest. She gritted her teeth and looked at her hand to revile a big spike sticking out of it. She swore out loud, but in English, so none of the Japanese kids knew what she had said. Izzy saw the shard and grabbed her hand.

"This is going to sting," he said calmly.

Draco closed her eyes as Izzy carefully took the spike out of her hand. Once it was out he placed it on the table. Izzy put his hands on Draco and helped her up. By this time there were three waiters there to help. One was cleaning up the glass and the other two were all ready with Band-Aids for Draco. Ruby stood up forgetting all about Joe for the time being.

"Dracs, you OK?" she asked in English.

Draco looked at her best friend, still holding her hand.

"Ya, I think so. The cut's not deep but it hurts a lot."

Izzy was wishing he could understand what they were talking about.

Draco went on. "I can't believe I just did that! I'm so stupid! Izzy probably thinks I'm a total geek! Let alone the rest of them!"

Ruby gave Draco a sympathetic look. Izzy really wanted to know what they were saying after hearing his name.

"Uh... Draco I don't think Izzy's going to care if you're a geek or not, if you no what I mean," Ken said unexpectedly in English.

Draco blushed.

"I mean," he continued, "I think he likes you! Just look at the way he's all worried about you right now!"

Draco took a quick glance over at Izzy who did look rather concerned. Draco smiled.

"And I do have to admit he is pretty kawaii a-or cute!" Ken added with a little smile.

Draco and Ruby giggled at that.

"But don't tell Daisuke over here," Ken said with a chuckle, "because he will get uh... what's the word... jo-jealous." He looked to Ruby and she nodded with a giggle.

Draco turned to the Band-Aids and was wondering how she was going to put them on herself.

"Here," Izzy said quietly. "Let me help."

Before Draco could respond Izzy took the stuff away from her. He unraveled it a bit and spun it in his hands to make it tighter. He slipped his hand under Draco's and held it a little closer to his face. Then very gently so as not to hurt her, he began to wrap it up. He glanced up at Draco's face every few seconds for any sign of discomfort. He finished and Draco took a look at his job.

"Arigato, Izzy-san!" She looked around and spotted the sign that said 'bathrooms'. "I'll be just a nano! I'm going to get myself cleaned up, so to speak. Just order me something. Don't worry, I'll eat anything!"

With that Draco grabbed her bag and left. She changed out of her soaking wet T-shirt and dug in her bag for her lucky T-shirt. She found it and putting it on, looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was bright yellow with the symbol of Taz on it right in the middle. It had a few holes in it but it still looked good.

She took a deep breath and walked back to the table, which now had tons of food on it. She sat down and took a good look at the food. She licked her lips and grabbing a pare of chop sticks, she dug in.

~

It had been about an hour and they had all gotten to know each other pretty well, considering. Draco had taken a liking to Daisuke, and Ruby, well, all Ruby was doing was staring at Joe! But then again, Joe wasn't doing anything but staring at Ruby so it all balanced out nicely. The bill came and they all split it. Then they all made their way to the places that they were staying at. The group came to the road where they had to split up.

Ruby gave Draco a hug. Draco smiled as she walked over to Izzy. Being a very outgoing person, Draco gave Izzy a little peck on the cheek.

"Arigato, for helping with my hand!"

She turned to Joe who was standing next to Ruby.

"Bye Joe!" she said cheerfully. "But one more thing before I go!" She walked over to Joe and grabbed his hand and stuck it in Ruby's. They both blushed but didn't let go. Draco winked at Ruby and Ruby made

a mental note to thank her later. She said her last good byes and Draco was off with Daisuke and Ken.

Later on after Ken had said goodbye to Daisuke, he opened the door to his small apartment. They stepped inside and were greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies. Draco closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath letting it out in a "Mmmmmm!"

"Mama! I'm home!" Ken called into the house.

"OK!" a voice, said from a room down the hall.

Ken's mom came out of her room and walked up to Draco. Draco took her shoes off as fast as she could, anxious to meet Mrs.Ichijouji. As soon as they were off Draco sprung up and instead of bowing or shaking hands, which is what Mrs.Ichijouji was expecting her to do, Draco hugged her with all her might.

"OH!" Ken's mom said as she hugged back.

"Its so good to meet you after so long!" Draco said looking into her eyes now. "I've heard so much about you!" Draco noticed that the smile on Ken's mothers face looked a little off.

"Oh, Um.... Don't mind me I'm just a little too out going for my own good!" Draco said with a smile as she let go of Mrs.Ichijouji. Mrs.Ichijouji looked at Ken and then back to Draco.

"Oh, That's OK, honey! It just caught me off guard is all, I wasn't expecting someone so loving!" Ken's mom stifled a giggle. Ken stepped up.

"Mama, this is Draco," he stated. "Draco, this is my mom."

They smiled at each other as Draco took a look around.

"Funny..." Ken's mom stated, "she reminds me of some one."

Ken chuckled.

"Oh, you're thinking of Izzy!"

Mrs.Ichijouji snapped her fingers.

"Yes, that's it! She looks so much like him!"

Draco turned and smiled at that comment.

"And you remind me of Daisuke as well," Ken's mom added.

"Why Daisuke?" Draco asked.

"Because Daisuke is also very outgoing and he always gives me hugs! He's so sweet, I couldn't be more happy for Ken-chan!" Ken's mom walked over to the oven.

"They're ready!" she said with a happy giggle. She slipped on her oven mitts and took the cookies out.

Ken led Draco to her room.

"I fixed up the spare room for ya!" Ken said sweetly.

"Thanks, Ken-chan!"

Draco plopped down on her bed. "What time is it?" she asked.

"6:30." Ken stated and Draco yawned.

"I've had a very long day!"

"Bet you want a shower!"

Draco rolled that idea around on her brain as it clicked that she did, in fact, want to do that very much. Draco just nodded hastily. Ken grabbed a big fluffy towel from the back of her door and chucked it at her.

Draco knocked it away with a giggle. Picking it up again Ken showed her to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Kenny! I'm going to be like 10 mins tops! And then I have to have a little chat with you, OK?"

"Sure Draco, what ever you want." Ken said with a small smile. Draco returned the smile as she walked into the bathroom.

~

45 mins later Draco was still in the bathroom soaking in the tub.

"Umm... Draco?" Ken called from the kitchen, "If you want any cookies you should come soon because they're going fast!"

Draco opened her eyes in the steam filled room and took a deep breath.

"HAI!" she replied. "Just a nano!" She reluctantly got out of the bath trying her best not to get the Band-Aid on her hand wet. She dried herself off and put her PJ's on. They were blue with little duck's on them.

She walked out of the door and into the kitchen already feeling comfortable in the small apartment.

"Hi!" she said as Ken and his mother came into view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK so that's it for chp 3! Hope you liked it! Please write a review! PLEASE! And if you liked this fic, why don't you go ahead and read my others! OK, well, bye for now and don't forget to Moumantai!!! ^_^ *Daisuke grin*


	4. It's time to take chances! Meet new peop...

  
OK! It's much longer then normal cus I haven't been posting for a long time! HAVE fun!!!!!! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!! Oh, ya! And in this I have a digimon...which is Impmons intraining, but know one knows the name to him...so I just made one up! Hehe! *giggles* And if anyone knows the name for Impmons intraining then PLEASE tell me in your review or E-mail, thx! Have fun!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken and his mother chimed.  
Draco's orange red hair was sticking to her wet skin. She sat down at the table and took a cookie. She felt something jump onto her lap. She pushed away from the table to reveal a big green bug staring up at her. She starred at it for a few seconds, just blinking at it. She dropped her cookie and the bug gobbled it up. Her eyes widened.  
  
It said in a high pitch raspy voice.  
Draco sat up fast knocking wormmon to the ground.  
Ken looked up from his dishes.  
  
What's wrong? Mrs. Ichijouji asked, also looking up.  
  
Ken, what the HELL is that thing!? Draco asked, pointing to wormmon.  
Ken looked to Wormmon.  
  
Oh, that's just Wormmon, you don't have to worry about him.  
Ken's mom stood from up her seat.  
  
She snapped, Did you have to introduce your self in that manner!? Ken's taught you better then that!  
Wormmon turned to face Ken's mom.  
  
He said, It's just that... I can't get enough of your cookies... and she had one of the last ones!  
  
Ya, and you ate it! Draco stated sharply. She reached out and grabbed the last cookie.  
  
How come you never told me you had a Digimon? Draco asked taking a bite of her treat. And, why is yours so...big?  
Ken looked confused.  
  
Big? What do you mean?He asked.  
  
Draco said, The digimon at home, that belong to the very few that have them yet, are a lot... well, smaller.  
Ken smiled.  
  
Do you have one yet? Ken asked still doing the dishes.  
Draco grinned.  
  
Yip! I got him about 6 months ago. She said proudly. But, as I said, he's a LOT smaller!  
Ken giggled.  
  
What kind? Ken asked.  
  
He's a Demi-Impmon. She stated. But, I don't know a lot about Digimon, I've been on the Net trying to find info, but I can't seem to find any thing good.   
Ken finished with the dishes and sat on the couch.  
  
Ask away! Ken stated with a grin. If there's anyone that knows more about Digimon then I haven't met him! My friends and I know more about Digimon then ANYONE!   
Draco giggled. From there they went into an in-depth conversation about Digimon, and the occasional word in about Izzy and Daisuke.  
  
~  
  
Ruby had gone to her new room to change out of her clothes and into something more comfortable. All though the skate border pants were nice, Ruby preferred less baggy clothes. Joe was still with them and she was glad, she couldn't get enough of him, an she really liked Izzy. She walked back to Izzy's room. Izzy was typing away on his computer, as normal, and Joe was reading a book that Izzy insisted him on reading.  
Joe looked up to see Ruby standing in the door way. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a tight green T-shirt.  
Joe, forgetting he was on the very edge of the bed, leaned back and completely missed the bed, falling graciously on his head.  
Ruby giggled along with Izzy who was hysterical with laughter almost to the point he was on the ground.  
Joe's head snapped up.  
  
I'm OK! Joe sputtered.  
Ruby, for the first time, saw Joe's eyes not behind his glasses.  
She blushed.  
  
she said in a small voice. There was just something about his eyes that made her feel all tingly.  
  
Joe snapped, It's NOT funny!  
Izzy held back his laughter.  
  
You're right, you're right! Gomen.... it's just that... That was all Izzy got out before he burst into a laughing fit again.  
Joe rolled his eyes as he searched for his glasses.  
  
It's not! I hit my hand. Joe said glaring over at Izzy. He held his hand which already had one nasty bump and bruise on it.  
Ruby got up and walked out of the room once more. She returned with some ice wrapped in a towel. She sat on the bed and gave Joe a wave to come to sit next to her. He did so and Ruby grabbed his hand and put the ice on his hand.  
Almost right away Joe felt better. He looked at ruby and she blushed slightly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
You know, Ruby, you're very beautiful. Joe stated as sincerely as his nervousness would let him.  
Ruby held her breath in excitement, no guy had ever said that too her in such a way. She blushed even more as she brought herself to look into his eyes.  
That's when Joe did something very unexpected, shocking the both of them. He brushed a loose strand of light blue hair out of her eyes and leaned in to kiss her, softly, and sweetly on the lips. The kiss was short but they could still feel it when he pulled away.  
  
Oh, sorry, I wouldn't normally do something like that, come to think of it, I've never done that, anyway, it's just that ever since I met you I've felt an instant connection with you, and you're so pretty, and I couldn't help myself...  
Ruby put her fingers to her lips, still feeling the kiss, but Ruby was SO over come that she fainted dead away. Joe squeaked as he watch in shook as Ruby slumped of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
Oh... my... God... Joe said out loud.  
Izzy knew that tone of voice and turned around.  
  
Izzy said as he got up. Oh, my God is right, Joe-san! What happened?! Izzy demanded as he got to his knees next to Ruby. Izzy lightly taped her on the cheek.  
  
Izzy tried to wake her, but it wasn't working. He looked to Joe.  
  
JOE! What happened! Izzy cried.  
Joe swallowed.  
  
Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I killed her! he squawked. He began to panic. He started to breathe fast as Izzy turned back to Ruby.  
  
Izzy asked shaking her lightly. Ruby, come on, ruby wake up... Still nothing. Joe!!! You're the one that's taking all the med. school stuff! Help me out here! What do I do!? Izzy snapped. All Izzy heard in response to that was a soft *thump* as Joe hit the floor as well, also fainting dead away.  
Izzy looked at Joe and rolled his eyes. He moved to Joe and shook him a little more violent then with Ruby.  
  
Joe! You dumb ass! This isn't the time! Izzy grabbed at his hair. Izzy looked to the door. Oi! Um. . . mom? Can you come here . . ahe . . . I have a small....um...problem.... Izzy stated sheepishly.  
  
~  
  
Draco finished the last bit of the ice cream she was sharing with Ken.  
  
So . . . you're saying that Daisuke saved your life? Draco asked.  
Ken nodded with a small smile.  
  
Hai, and not just once... all together, I don't know how many times he's saved my life.  
Draco raised an eye brow.  
  
Do you mean in the life is in danger sense?  
Ken nodded again.  
Draco gave a loud dreamy sigh as she went back to scraping the sides of the ice cream bowl.  
  
Ken-kun! You're SO lucky! Draco stated.  
Ken looked down and played with his bed sheets.  
  
Ya, I am lucky, Ken said in a tiny voice. he's the best. he finished.  
Draco got a playful look on her face.  
  
So, Ken, is he a good kisser? Draco giggled.  
Ken looked up with an evil look on his face.  
  
Ohhhhh, yeah! Ken giggled closing his eyes and puckering his lips.  
Draco and Ken burst into laughter, but their giggles were cut short by a voice at the door.  
  
Are you talking about me Ichijouji-chan? AGAIN?! A voice stated.  
Their heads shoot to the door to show Daisuke, with a BIG grin on his face at that. He looked to the bowl and the spoons in their hands.  
  
Ah! You were eating ice cream with out ME?! Daisuke put his hands on his hips. Ken! I'm very disappointed in you! Daisuke said putting on a fake, I'm sad look, but he couldn't hold it and went back to grinning.   
Ken got off his bed and walked up to his boyfriend. He gave Daisuke a big hug and a small kiss. Without letting go he asked.  
  
And, what, may I ask, are you doing here, not that I mind all that much? Ken asked.  
Daisuke just smiled giving Ken a little kiss on the nose.  
  
Well,, I'm here to take back my soccer ball that you've held prisoner for so long! That, and my sister was itching to get out of the house and use the car, so I told my folks that I needed to ask you some stuff about soccer, or math, or something like that!  
Ken poked Daisuke.  
  
You shouldn't lie to your parents like that Motomiya-kun!  
Daisuke looked around the room and spotted the soccer ball in the corner. He went to pick it up.  
  
I know I shouldn't, but, If I didn't Juny-chan would have exploded! She needed to get out of the house!  
Ken laughed.  
  
Hey, Draco! Daisuke stated in a happy go lucky tone. I like you hair like that!  
Draco had tried to do her hair in a braid, but failed so she got Ken to help, but he didn't know what to do, so it ended up being a loose braid to the left side over her shoulder.  
  
Thanks Daisuke-kun. Draco grinned. So, where is you sister? I want to meet her!  
  
I think she's in the kitchen. Daisuke provided.  
There was a knock on the door and they all turned to it.  
As if on cue, Jun walked in. She was holding V-mon, like a little kid, with his legs wrapped around her waist.  
Daisuke opened his mouth to speak, but Jun shushed him.  
She glanced down at V-mon, and it was then that they all noticed that he was fast a sleep.  
Daisuke smiled and shook his head.  
  
She said in a small voice, I'm Motomiya Jun, I'm this squirt's older sister. She stated pointing to Daisuke.  
Draco sat up.  
  
Hi, ! Nice to meet you. I'm Draco, and who's that? She asked pointing to V-mon.  
  
That's V-mon! He's mine. Daisuke grinned. And that little blue blob sitting on Jun's head is Demi-Vmon, her Digimon.  
Demi-Vmon wiggled from his spot on Jun's head and leaped on the air.  
He squeaked as he landed on Ken's head. He scrambled around and played with Ken's hair and messing it all up.  
Jun had nicked named Demi-Vmon Dems for short.  
Ken picked him up.  
  
Hey, Dems! how are you? Ken asked looking into Dems big eyes.  
Dems giggled.  
  
Good! But, I like your head better then I like your hands! and with that Dems jumped on Ken's arm and made his way up to the top of Ken's head once again.  
Jun smiled and got a better grip on V-mon.  
Ken could see that V-mon was getting a little too heavy for her, so, he took him from her. They both looked down to see if they had woke up V-mon, but they hadn't.  
Ken walked over to Draco and sat on the bed with her.  
Jun sat on the floor, Draco and Jun got to know one and other.  
  
~  
  
Ruby slowly came-too with a slight groan.  
  
Mmm . . . wha . . . She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Joe's smiling face.  
  
You're going to be OK? He asked.  
Ruby smiled.  
  
Mmm . . . ya, I'll be just fine. I do this sometimes when I get too hyper about something . . . ahe. She stated as they both heard the door open.  
Izzy walked in with a wet cloth. He saw that she was awake and ran to the bed.   
  
Ruby-chan! You're awake! You were starting to worry me! Izzy stated.  
Ruby took the cold cloth out of Izzy's hands and pressed it on her cheeks with a sigh.  
  
I'm OK. Oh, just got too excited, that's all! Nothing much! Ruby stated grinning.  
Izzy handed her glasses to her with a smile.   
She smiled warmly at her old friend, and took them from him. Putting them on she said,  
  
You know, I'm sure glad it's Friday! Because I can't WAIT to sleep in tomorrow! She giggled.  
Joe gave a laugh as he looked at his watch.  
  
Joe squeaked. Shit! It's 8:00! I got to go! My dad's going to KILL me! Joe forced himself into his coat and said his good-byes. He ran out of the room as fast as he could only to return a few seconds later.  
  
Um . . . Ruby-chan? Do you want to go for a coffee or something tomorrow? Joe cleared his throat as he turned to Izzy. And then she's all yours! I promise! Joe stated.  
Izzy smiled.  
  
That's OK, Joe! Izzy told him.  
Joe grinned looking back to Ruby.  
  
So, will you?  
Ruby blushed and nodded.  
  
OK, ya, I'd like that too. She said.  
They all smiled and Joe ran out of the door one more time.  
Ruby and Izzy heard Joe thumping around and then opening the door.  
  
BYE! GUYS! He called, BYE MRS. IZUMI! He finished as he closed the door before he could get an answer from any one.  
Izzy poked Ruby.  
  
So, you like, Joe.  
Ruby blushed again while nodding.  
  
Good then! Cus, I like your friend, Draco! Izzy stated.  
Ruby's face lit up.  
  
Really! You DO? Cus, she likes you too! Ruby told.  
Izzy sat up straight.  
  
Prodigious! She does!?! Izzy stammered.  
Ruby started to giggle.  
  
You really DO say that! She laughed out.  
Izzy blushed a little.  
Ruby stopped her giggles and put her arm around Izzy, giving him a big hug.  
  
It's SO good to finally meet you!She stated.  
Izzy smiled and nodded.  
  
Ya, it's great! Izzy giggled as he got up and walked to his computer that had just told him he had an ICQ message.  
  
Oh, It's Ken-san. Izzy told Ruby. He got in his chair and started to type. He got one more message it read.   
_  
Hi! It's me! Draco! I couldn't go to bed without going on line for a few. I wanted to look up some places to go tomorrow, and the school's first on my list! I'm going with out Ken because he has soccer tomorrow, and he couldn't get out of it, But any way I've got to go now! See ya tomorrow! I'm going to come see you! Is that OK?  
_  
Izzy smiled as he typed back.  
_  
OK! _He typed, _oyasuminasai ^_^_ _  
_  
She logged off and so did Izzy. Izzy turned around and faced Ruby on the bed.  
  
It was Draco! Izzy stated sweetly.  
Ruby rolled her eyes.  
  
I KNEW it! I KNEW she couldn't stay off the computer until a little later in the trip! Ruby snapped with a yawn.  
  
I've GOT to go to bed now! I'm SO tired!!  
Izzy smiled.  
  
Sure,You must be tired! Izzy stated. He showed her to her new room and they said their good-nights.  
Izzy was very tired himself so he headed to bed as well, the WHOLE time thinking about Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! So it is sooooo LONG because I haven't been posting in this one for a long time! So PLEASE!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! PLEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEE!!!! Thx! Bye, and don't forget to Moumantai!  
*Daisuke Grin*  



End file.
